fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reyine Vance
|kanji = Reyineバンス |rōmaji = Reyine Bansu |alias = Ashen (灰 Hai) Black Cat (黒猫 Kuro neko) (codename) |color = darkgrey |text = White |name = Reyine Vance |race = Cat Sithe |gender = Male |age = 24 |height = 6'1" |hair = Black |eyes = Amber |birthday = X761 |affiliation = Covert Special Task Force (Under cover) Palingenesis Vance Family |previous affiliation = Fiore Military Army Vance Family(formerly) |occupation = Mage Agent |previousoccupation = Prince |team = Team S.U.M.S |partner = |base of operations = Fiore |previous occupation = Prince |previous partner = Syldra Vance Rhysand Aviur |status = Active (Presumably dead) |relatives = Syldra Vance (sister) Mother (deceased) Father (deceased) |magic = Snow Magic Cosmic Magic }} Reyine Vance (Reyine バンス Reyine Bansu) is a male Cat Sithe and was once the prince of the Vance Clan before his family was taken away. In the process of trying to free them, along with his sister, Reyine got discovered and sacrificed himself in order to ensure his sister's safety. His parents were murdered, and it appeared like he died as well. However, he is still alive and was forced to work as an undercover agent for the Covert Special Task Force. Later on, he went and joined Palingenesis, whom promised they could get him out of his predicament. However, that was not the case, and Reyine soon got himself stuck in that guild, as they don't take people leaving lightly. Appearance Reyine Vance stands at 6'1", pretty tall for a male Cat Sithe, and is very well muscled. He has a lean body, perfect for speed and agility, lots of strength, and a perfect balance. Namely because of his black tail, along with a pair of black cat ears. He has a head of wild black hair and Amber eyes. In addition of his appendages, Reyine ears often display her emotions. Flattening back when he feels threatened, perking upright in excitement, and flattening to the sides when he's sad. In terms of dressing while in his down time, Reyine wears a plain white and blue shirt with a brown and tan coat over it. His cargo pants are dark brown, and he wears normal brown shoes. When he's on duty, Reyine instead wears a navy blue over coat with a medium tall collar. A black suit underneath for his missions, black cargo pants, and black boots. Sometimes he'll wear a golden hoop earring, which he claims hurts a lot, but uses for his special undercover missions in order to appear as someone else. Personality Reyine is often times protective and likes to carry all of the burden when it comes to hard times, for the people he cares about. He's very protective of his littler sister Syldra, and tries his best to stand up for, and protect his mother and father when it comes to it, He values family, and holds them above his own self value. He's always working in the dark, making sacrifices, and dealing with unknown things in order to ensure the safety of his family. When people threaten him or the people he cares about, he often times becomes vicious and ready to tear out the next throat he sees. He can calm his rage though, something most protective people don't possess. Because a part of his primal instincts tell him that in order to survive, he needs to keep a level head in most things. Aside from his loyalty and unending love for his family, Reyine can be a very fun person to be around. He's often times very melodramatic and expresses his emotions a lot. He tries to be understanding of most things, but will often get bored if it doesn't hold his attention for long. Reyine doesn't get very distracted but knows when to give his full attention and when it doesn't require it. Reyine loves to laze around, especially in the sun, but has his energetic moments. A lot of people often flock towards him, as he's very outgoing and goes on adventures a lot, others loving to hang around his optimistic attitude on things. He can also, most of the time, be quite vain. Spending hours in the bathroom primping himself and admiring his reflection. History Reyine was only ten when a rival clan tipped of his clan about doing some illegal crimes, which they had never done nor heard of. The Rune Nights, having been paid a handsome fee, came and took Reyine's parents under custody. He did every thing he could to protect them, but it wasn't enough for the Fiore soldiers. Reyine and his sister Syldra made it their goal from then on to try and rescue their parents back. So after finding out from the clan's elder that they both hold a lot of magical power, they went in search of teacher to train them how to utilize their magic. Syldra ended up learning Shadow Manipulation '''while Reyine learned '''Snow Magic. After mastering their magic until it was good enough, Reyine planned on being the infiltrator to try and find a way to get their parents out of jail, since they were awaiting punishment. However, Syldra argued that she could get in and out really fast with her Shadow Manipulation Magic. Reyine didn't like the idea, but knew logically, it made the most sense. Once Syldra located a route and a way, her and Reyine broke into the jail to retrieve their parents. In the process, the Rune Nights were alerted and were prepared to capture everyone. Reyine sacrificed himself in order for the rest of his family to live. It was long and drawn out battle, but eventually they subdued him and locked him in a special prison underground. Later on he learned that his parents had been killed when trying to save Syldra, and he also learned that Syldra and anyone else who knew him, thought he was dead. Having his spirit shattered, Reyine became depressed for months, locked in solitary confinement. It wasn't until months afterwards that the Captain of the Covert Special Task Force came in and talked to Reyine. Desperate for any sort of company after months of silence, the captain then tried to convert him to their side, having learned of his abilities, feline soul, and the rank he held in his clan. But it turned out that Reyine's spirit wasn't completely broken as he refused to work with the murders of his parents. The captain decided that being civil wasn't going to work, so they drugged him and tortured him for months on end, but his spirit never broke. Finally, Reyine realized that the only way out and not to "fully" work for the bastards was to pretend and fight his way out from the inside. Still being only ten, he agreed to "work" with them and they trained him for three years. Once he reached fifteen, they enlisted him in the Fiore army to serve for three years until he reached of age. Once he turned eighteen, they removed him from the army and made him a scout and agent of their Covert Special Task Force. He was placed on Team S.U.M.S (Secret Undercover Mission Squadron). Magic and Abilities Magic Snow Magic Snow Magic (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō): is a form of Magic, and a Caster Magic, that revolves around the creation, manipulation and control of, snow. The user of this Magic can release snow from their body and manipulate it, or they can use this Magic to alter the surrounding climate, depending on the situation.This Magic can be used for various purposes, but it's mainly used for offense and often times defense. The form of the snow depends on the user and can take many forms, such as snowballs, avalanches, blizzards or snowstorms. *'Blizzard' (暴风雪 Mō fubuki): Reyine is able to bring forth a large blizzard of snow and ice and wind. Mixing those elements together, Reyine can blind his opponent and their senses, or, control the blizzard by moving it around through hand gestures, and use the blunt power granted by the air currents to strike multiple targets. This spell is also a good one for encompassing a large space to cover multiple targets. Reyine can choose the intensity, and he can increase it so much so that it creates piles of snow on the ground. *'Avalanche' (雪崩 Nadare): Reyine can generate a large pillar of hard snow and send forth a mountain of snow and icy rocks from his pillar, essentially bringing down an avalanche. *'Snow Claw' (雪爪 Sunōkurō): Reyine swings his arm forward in a clawing-like manner, creating snow that is manipulated to wrap around the target. *'Snow Storm' (吹雪 Fubuki): Much like Blizzard, Reyine blasts out a huge force of wind and snow, but unlike Blizzard, he can control it specifically to take forms and blast his opponents. It's also a great spell to use at the last minute, since it requires a short but heavy burst of magic. *'Snow Clone' (雪克隆 Yuki no kurōn): Reyine creates a clone made of snow, in an exact likeness of himself, to intercept an incoming attack, distracting the opponent, and thereby allowing him to prepare for a counterattack. *'Snow Flurry' (雪乱舞 Yuki furarī): Reyine creates compact tight balls of snow the size of large pebbles. He then shoots them towards his target with the force of being pelted by actual rocks. Cosmic Magic Cosmic Magic (宇宙魔术 Yuzhou moshu): is an incredibly rare form of Lost Magic which utilizes the power of cosmic energy to cast powerfully destructive spells. Much like that of Green Magic, Users of this magic draw energy from the earth itself, harvesting it's "Life force energy". The difference being that Users of Cosmic Magic have the ability to draw energy from other celestial bodies such as planets and stars. The energy that users draw from these celestial bodies is unrefined and extremely watered down so to speak, making it unstable. This is why most Cosmic magic spells are highly destructive as even one who has completely mastered the use of Cosmic magic has a hard time keeping that amount of raw power stabilized for very long. It is an extremely powerful form of magic which became lost after the battle of the dragons, about 400 years ago of the current timeline. Basic Spells *'Cosmic Bombardment' (宇宙の砲撃 Uchū no hōgeki): A basic spell of cosmic magic that allows the user to create a large sphere of cosmic energy which can be thrown at enemies. This spell is initiated when the user begins to gather cosmic energy into the palm of their hand, this energy will take the form of a sphere that will grow to an unbelievably large size. As this is a spell meant for crowd control, users will normally throw this sphere at large crowds of enemies or their defenses causing massive blunt damage upon impact before exploding into a large wave of incredibly hot liquid that burns at a similar temperature to plasma, easily melting through most metals, armors, and shields, even those created through the use of magic. Most users like Reyine prefer to use the small scale attack as it allows the user to quickly target individuals, taking them out without having to worry about collateral damage done to allies or the surrounding environment. *'Cosmic Shield' (宇宙盾 Uchū shīrudo): A basic spell of cosmic magic, being one of the few defensive spells in a cosmic magic user's arsenal. The user initiates the casting of this spell by holding their hand out in front of them, gathering cosmic energy into the palm of their hand before creating a thick wall of cosmic energy in front of them them. This shield is capable of negating most physical attacks quite easily, quickly healing cracks formed after taking a hit from a powerful attack though the constant repair of this shield has the potential to quickly drain the user of their magical energy. *'Cosmic Blast' (宇宙爆炸 Uchū burasuto): A basic, yet incredibly powerful spell of cosmic magic which allows the user to gather cosmic energy into the palm or palms of their hand, condensing it into a small sphere before releasing this energy in the form of a devastatingly powerful blast capable of easily burning holes through steel. This beam of energy has a range of about two hundred feet, it's temperature measuring several thousand degrees Celsius similar to plasma in a sense. Advanced Spells *'Cosmic Ruler: Planetary manifestation' (宇宙标尺：行星的体现 Kozumikkurūrā: Wakusei shōjō): Reyine gathers Cosmic Energy in front of their palms while chanting out the incantation- Argentea vestitus erumpens super ripas suas. The user then points his palms towards the intended target as the blue sphere of Cosmic Energy forms at there hands and feet the user chants the words: Aurea quae supra caelos Arca rotis caelestis, qui audent obnoxia acciderunt while a giant magic circle forms under the opponet the planets from the milky way, other galaxies, and dimensions come above the opponent, falling down atop the opponent. *'Cosmic Ruler: Heaven's Rain' (宇宙标尺：天堂之雨 Kozumikkurūrā: Tengoku no ame): An advanced spell of cosmic nature, the spell proceeds to create a shower of magic arrows, seemingly made of Cosmic magic. The spell due to its nature is seemingly impossible to evade, although advanced mages are capable of evading it and even countering it with their means, although it should be noted that the said power is quite uncommon to find. To activate the spell, Reyine raises his hand or waving their hands in linear motion, which glows in a cosmic aura and initiates the spell's effects. The mechanics behind the spell is quite simple though, as it is explained to condense the Cosmic energy of the caster into several projectiles which make their way towards the target when the user uses their hand to release it. *'Cosmic Ruler: Supernova' (宇宙标尺：超新星 Kozumikkurūrā: Chōshinsei): An advanced spell of great destructive power, it is a fearsome spell utilised by the users of this lost magic. To activate the spell the user needs to first perform some unique mudras. These include the user to keep both the index finger and the middle finger open while keeping the other fingers closed. They then chant out the inacantation- Aurea quae supra caelos, Cosmic Ruler: Supernova, which proceeds to create an intense blast of Cosmic Magic whose shockwaves could be felt over the whole region. Anything caught inside the spell's actual radius is instantly pulverised or at the least mortally injured. *'Cosmic Ruler: Divine Protection' (宇宙标尺：神圣保护 Kozumikkurūrā: Kami no hogo): Another advanced spell of immense defensive power, it is one of the few spells of Cosmic Magic that have specific defensive potential. The spell starts off as a small purple orb of Cosmic energy that as the user recites the incantation- Arca rotis caelestis, qui audent obnoxia acciderunt, grows exponentially to take a massive form of the previously tiny orb. This spell is cosmic magic's strongest defensive spell. Abilities Physical Prowess Tremendous Strength: Reyine possess's uncanny strength that far surpasses that of any mighty warrior. He is able to stop some forms of magical attakcs with just his bare hands and is able to catch most peoples physical attacks in his hands and toss them. His ability to smash through trees, pick up large rocks, and throw people and things vast distances like they were pebbels. Immense Magical Energy: With Reyine's magical core, he holds a vast amount of magical energy, allowing him to utilize such destructive magic like his Cosmic Magic, and still be able to use other magics like his Snow Magic. Reyine's feline soul form also takes a lot of magical energy and allows him to utilize some basic forms of magic while in it. Enhanced Speed: Reyine's speed is unmatched by anybody, easily surpassing that of a marathon winner. He is faster than a greyhound, the worlds fastest dog running at 45mph, and going par-on-par with a cheetah, if not surpassing them. Enhanced Agility: Combined with Reyine's speed, agility, and balance, his agility enables himto dodge even the fastest, multitude of attacks. Endurance: While in his clan, all males were required to train and get themselves in peak condition. Reyine, being royalty, got the best trainers and enhanced his endurance to withstand the most powerful of attacks and still walk away a bit scathed. He started since he was young, and has had the time to train himself in both muscular and cardiovascular endurance. As well as able to attack and attack until the point of exhaustion, but to keep pushing through it anyways. Magical Prowess Feline Soul Ashen Ashen (灰 Hai): Just like his sister, Reyine too has a feline soul. An ability the entire royal family plus other generation one (G1) Cat Sithe's possess. Since their species have evolved entirely separate from both humans and wild big cats, Cat Sithe's like Reyine, can access their most primal inner beast. Which is in the form of a large daunting tiger for Reyine. Other Cat Sithe's have panthers, cheetahs, leopards, Jaguars, cougars etc. Very rarely does anyone have a Lion Feline Soul. Is so rare, that the last Lion soul belonged to Reyine's father, having not appeared in one hundred and fifty years before. His Tiger soul is named: Ashen. Relationships Syldra Vance The reltaionship Reyine held with his sister was something he greatly cherished. His love for knew no bounds, going so far as to sacrifice himself in order to ensure her safety. Ever since he was captured by the Fiore Army, he has longed for nothing but to see her again, since she was now the only family he had left. Which is the only reason why he continues to work for the bastards that killed his parents. To see his sister again someday. Back when they were kids, Reyine filled the role of big brother perfectly. Protecting her from bullies and enemies, looking out for Syldra when their parents went on missions, and being there for her whenver she needed it. Learning that she thought he was dead completely broke his heart and almost his spirit. But it just made him stronger and filled his desire even more to see her again. Velesko Quotes *(To Syldra) "I guess I have to accept the fact that you're growing up now. I'd rather you not go in there and just let me uncover out parents, but I understand, to an extent. I understand that you need to do this, but you better come back." *(To the Uncover Special Forces Captain)"I don't abandon my family. You can keep me here all you want, torture me all you want, and force me to join. But I will let you know right now that I am innocent. And I will not abandon my sister." Trivia *Reyine Vance and Syldra Vance are siblings and Reyine is older. **They are 7 years apart. *Reyine's stats are: Category:Male Category:Caster Mage Category:Males Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Character Category:Snow Magic User Category:Cosmic Magic User Category:Cat Sithe Category:Special Operations